In the above-mentioned technical field, in patent literature 1, there is a technology in which on the basis of a user ID inputted at the time of the login to an IP telephone, a telephone number assigned to the user by a management database is associated with an IP address and both data are registered, the telephone number is set to the IP telephone, and whereby, the user can change the telephone number of the IP telephone and user input information and perform voice communication.